


Honeymoon Shenanigans With a Psycho and an Asshole

by tr_ash101



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute, Drinking, Funny, Honeymoon, Humor, M/M, Short, Short One Shot, Sweet, Trikey - Freeform, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tr_ash101/pseuds/tr_ash101
Summary: The title tells it all, Michael and Trevor's ever interesting Honeymoon. Can be series if requested, chronicling their trip.





	Honeymoon Shenanigans With a Psycho and an Asshole

  "Are you traveling for business or pleasure?" The small blonde receptionist simpered, her coral pink lips curving into a plastic smile. Michael had noticed throughout the years that all airport staff were practically identical in mannerisms and attitude, and the Los Santos Airport was no exception. Michael had never had a real Honeymoon before, and the perfect vacation in his eyes, had to start right here and now. Unfortunately for Michael, he picked the least predictable husband to plan around. 

 "We're going to get pretty busy with the pleasure part." Trevor grinned, winking at Michael playfully, the latter turning fire truck red. 

 "Shut the fuck up T!" Michael seethed indignantly, avoiding the curious gazes of confused tourists, giving the undeterred Trevor a sharp jab to the chest. The receptionist's round hazel eyes widened, miraculously still holding her dazed happy expression. 

 "Relax, Sugar, you can punish me later." Trevor smirked, sliding his arms around Michael's waist. 

 "Jesus, Trevor!" Michael hissed, slithering out of Trevor's grasp. "Fuck you!" 

 "Do you need a minute?" The receptionist asked nervously, stepping back from the warring couple, the two feet of the wooden desk evidently not enough protection. 

 "No, we're fine. My husband's just a little volatile when he's horny." Trevor gave Michael an dramatic kiss on the cheek, earning a genuine cringe from the receptionist, obviously doing her best not to laugh. 

  _"Trevor!!"_ Michael sputtered, hiding his crimson face. Trevor smiled ominously, enjoying every minute of Michael's blushing mini-breakdown. 

 "C'mon, Pumpkin, it's not time to scream my name yet!" Trevor chortled, signing the paper the Receptionist pushed in front of him. Michael gritted his teeth like a disgruntled child, and scribbled his name under Trevor's. 

 "Have a great day, thank you for flying with San Andreas air!" The Receptionist recited dutifully, with one hell of a fun work story to tell, her beaming and bubbly demeanor crumbling away, as the next gaping couple stepped up.

 Michael sat heavily next to Trevor in the nearby waiting room, his knees groaning in response, inaudibly muttering curses. "You know I'm not horny? In fact, my pants feel like the Sahara Desert. No point in lying to the fucking Receptionist about it." 

 Trevor leaned over slowly, biting Michael's neck seductively, his hand caressing his leg. " _You know_ I always tell the truth."  

 Michael inhaled quickly, mentally preparing himself for the least-picture-perfect vacation of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> That probably sucked, but I actually have no idea where they're going, I'd love a recommendation and critique down below.
> 
> Please, be very honest about what you thought. I'm not sensitive.


End file.
